IBC 13 vows to create stars: We know what the audience wants
By: Allan Policarpio - Reporter Philippine Daily Inquirer / 12:03 AM August 8, 2019 Wilma Galvante With IBC 13’s current artist pool still lacking much-needed depth, network executive Wilma Galvante vowed that talent development would be one of her priorities this year. Galvante, chief entertainment content officer, pointed out that an extensive roster of actors will help the network bolster its program lineup. “To mount shows, of course you need talents,” she told the Philippine Daily Inquirer recently. “Stars are created, and we will do that. We know what the audience wants.” In the past few years, the Kaibigan network has signed up big names in the biz— Sarah Geronimo, Cesar Montano, and Robin Padilla. Galvante said she would also focus on a new blood. “We’d like a stable of homegrown stars,” she said. “I’d like viewers to instantly identify them as IBC talents.’” Some of the network’s in-house artists are Janella Salvador, Sofia Andres, Gabbi Garcia, Marlo Mortel, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz and the launch of Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia as a trio; as well as Secarats premier talents are Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura. Star-making is no easy task, Galvante, who retired as GMA 7 senior vice president for entertainment in 2012 and as TV5 chief entertainment content officer in 2015, acknowledged. It’s a challenge that she’s ready for. “There are so many talented hopefuls, and the industry is always on the lookout for someone new,” she said. Galvante said one of the newest teleserye offerings— the family drama series “Julie Vega”— will be auditioned at the launch pad for Maxene Montalbo in the title role. “Just a matter of developing them and proving that they’re good,” Galvante said. “They’re all in workshops now. We have big plans for them.” Galvante also announced plans for the network’s daily primetime block, “Primetime ng Bayan” Rival stations ABS-CBN and GMA 7 have horizontal programming (same set of shows throughout the week), IBC 13, Galvante declared, will be a mix of horizontal and vertical programming (different sets each day), with the more of a fantasy and drama series airing every day to maintain its heavy route; and others, once a week. Her team was considering devoting Mondays and Wednesdayds to local films, she said; Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays to our entertainment shows—comedy shows and variety shows and our infotainment shows—travel and cultural shows. Viewing habits “We have varied content, and so we’re using a different structure,” she explained. Asked if she wasn’t worried that IBC’s customized primetime would render day-to-day ratings consistent, Galvante said: “We hope to break the audience’s viewing habits by offering a wide array of shows.” First to air was the campus sitcom “Wanbol U,” inspired by the TVJ sitcom, which stars Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia. They put up some programs in the works are Arnell Ignacio’s public service show “Arnelli in da Haus”; and the reality beauty search show “Search for the Next Miss Universe.” Back-to-back series will be dominated by the primetime contenders are the top-rating fantasy drama series “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail,” topbilled by Sofia Andres in the title role as a seamaid; and the romantic melodrama series “Open Arms,” topbilled by Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz as a love team, surprisingly dominated in the ratings game. Also in the lineup are the political satire “Sic O'Clock News” with Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi as the news anchors; Kevin Lapeña’s travel and culture show “Cooltura”; and the interactive MTV-style dance variety show “DMZ TV Danze Party” with Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus. Of course, IBC 13 will continue to dominate audiences every weekend with the top-rated and multi-awarded shows like “Iskul Bukol,” “Talent ng Bayan,” “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” and “Sarah G. Live.”